Killing, Stalking, Acting! English ver
by soukitas
Summary: This is an AU where Sangwoo, Jieun, and Yoonbum are just actors shooting a series called Killing Stalking, this story was inspired on a Fan Art, the story starts on the last chapter of the Manhwa (The ending of the first season)


-And Still… I don't feel anything.

-And… CUT!

At the sound of those words the whole crew got in action, things such as "Good job!" and "Excellent work!" could be heard all around the set. Yoonbum smiled towards Sangwoo whose face was still as shocked as it had been in the scene they had just finished shooting.

-What are you looking so surprised for?

The young-looking boy left out a chuckle. The truth was that Sangwoo was mesmerized by the acting abilities of his superior, his shocked expression was not acting, and just when he was about to tell him that, he got interrupted

-Hey! How much longer am I going to be like this!?- Jieun's voice echoed across the building.

-Hey, someone cover her quick!

The 23-year-old actor abruptly got up, leaving his astonished, half-naked co-star on the floor; he took the jacket that his character had worn many times in the series and threw her over the uncovered body of his female partner.

-Bum-ah, the fake blood is going to stain it!

-Don't worry about that, Ji, I would rather 10 times to pay to get this cleaned than to spend one more second having all this pervy old men staring at a married woman like that.

The woman laughed at his friend's bravery and integrity, his personality was so different from his character's that to see him still with fake blood and makeup on saying such things made a hilarious scene.

-Alright, I'll head to my dressing room to take a shower. - Her sight then diverted to the taller man. -Sangwoo-ssi. I hope to see you at tonight's event, good job today, you indeed have a lot of talent, please make sure to learn a lot from Bummie during next season!

-Hey, hey, I told you not to call me bummie in front of other people!

The beautiful, long-haired female proceeded to walk towards her destiny, not before receiving a couple of congratulations on her way.

-Hyung. - The moment Jieun was gone Sangwoo hurried to the older male's side. - Grat job today.

-Me? You were incredible! Sangwoo-ah, you've had an amazing development, you have improved so much in so little time, you're learning fast. Ah, I can't believe the season is already over, I was having so much fun with this role and the team, what am I supposed to do all the time the series is on air?

Bum sighed dramatically.

-Relax, hyung, there are still many events we will have to attend, right? Meet and greets, award galas, interviews…

-Yeah, but that's not as fun as it seems on T.V. .- He made a small pause -Although, sharing those events with you might make them a lot less boring, huh?

The shorter male smiled in such a bright way it made Sangwoo forget for a moment that his face was covered in fake blood.

-Yes! Actually, let's also talk to noona today and wear matching outfits for the night.

-Hmm, we can actually tell her but I doubt she will want to, her husband is a really jealous man, in fact he's not very fond of me.

Outside the recording set Jieun was a 28-year-old woman who had recently married the director's son. It was not the first time her and Yoonbum had worked together, in fact many people had seen them before in many movies and dramas as lovers, siblings, enemies and in an animated they had lended their voices for they even portrayed the same character with different personalities, they were not strangers, on the contrary, they had known eachother for years and were really close friends. Jieun entered the show business thanks to a K-Pop Girl Group, she had trained many years and ended up debuting at the age of 16, 3 years later she was given the chance to act in a drama where she found out her real dream-job was to portray someone else on the big screen. In real life she's only a bitch when someone calls her fat or insults her natural beauty by claiming she has had any kind of surgery. Her older sister is the marketing director of the entertainment company she worked with and the younger brother is rumored to be debuting next year with a Boy Group.

Yoonbum's high school had been a lot different than the story the Killing Stalking series had sold everyone. He wasn't exactly one of the popular boys back then, but he was appreciated by teachers and classmates, he spent his time in school in drama classes and the audiovisual club; he had been going to auditions since he was 15 for different roles hoping to have his big shot, he actually met Jieun in one of the auditions' interviews and had a small scene during the acting stage, to which the director said they had really good chemistry and would work well together, unfortunately Bum's body was not muscular enough to fit in the role, a few years later he was given the lead in a drama where he shared the same set as Jieun. In his free time Yoonbum actually practices different sports such as volleyball and basketball, and never misses his younger sister's ballet performances, unlike the story his relationship with his family is really healthy, his father died of sickness when his sister was born and that caused him to be very close to her and his mother, he also appreciates his uncles and aunts a lot and admires his grandparents, in fact his grandma is his favorite person in the world.

For 22-year-old Sangwoo everything had just been a lot easier, he was the newbie of show business. He needed to raise money for some of the college loans he was yet to pay so he decided to accept a small modeling job in the capital, lucky him the director of Killing Stalking was one of the photographer's close friend and had invited him over to give his insights on the photoshoot, he sent some of the pictures to the series's writer whom agreed that those man's looks were exactly what she had pictured for the main character, they just ran a quick acting test on him and were ready to start shooting, there he was about to debut on T.V. with one of the most anticipated shows of the year. He's the youngest out of the three even when in the story Jieun plays the same age as he is, and he's nothing like his character either, his parents live over Incheon and raising his two younger brothers, his older one was still serving in the army. He's a gentle and shy boy even though he's really charismatic, his looks always made him be popular among girls and he had had a couple of girlfriends during his high school times, but it was in college where he finally found out that maybe breasts weren't the stuff for him. His parents are aware of his sexuality and, although they don't really support it or are in favor of, they decided to stay out of the way from their son's life. Their relationship is nothing special, he goes over to visit every now and then and spends most of his time with his siblings who are the most important thing for him. He's a normal and healthy man, but the thing he does have in common with the role he play is that he is madly in love with Yoonbum.

8 months they had been shooting the show. It took him one and half months to develop those feelings and around 5 to be able to confess them, fortunately those feelings were reciprocated and they started to date secretly. It's been a month and a half of that.

-And… does his husband know you and I…?

-Oh, no, not at all. In fact, there's something about that I need to discuss with you, but I can't really take myself seriously looking like this. I will head to my dressing room and take a shower, say you can go over in an hour, okay?

The dark haired boy made his way down the set and immediately disappeared among the staff that were still moving stuff around to clean up.

-Sangwoo-ssi!

The director approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

-Director, I wanted to thank you for the opportunity and for all the support and advice you've given me through the shooting.

-Nothing to thank! You've done an amazing job, I'm very proud of you, I know now that Koogi and I were not mistaken when we picked you for the role, your chemistry with Yoonbum is amazing, you two make the characters come completely alive, the work team for sure is great, we're going to do very good with the ratings. Plus, with your good looks we will have a great female fanbase, be sure to not get a girlfriend soon so you can make it out there, okay?

-Don't worry, director, I currently have no interest in women.- "And probably never will" he thought to himself.

-That's my boy! As soon as we have the confirmation to start shooting next season I'm going to send your contract over to your manager. Make sure you go to tonight's party, my wife worked really hard to throw it.

-Ah, yes, Yoonbum-hyung is taking me.

-You and Yoonbum sure spend so much time together eh? Make sure to be aware, he's a really good boy bod if you let your guard down you might fall into his trap.

The director let out a loud-ass laugh and got away when he noticed some of the equipment being mistreated. Of course his last words did not leave Sangwoo calm at all.

The hour they agreed on had passed, it felt like the longest hour in the world for him but he finally managed to bring himself to knock on the door. A completely fresh Yoonbum opened up, the blood on his face had been replaced with moisturizer, his naked body was now covered by an Oscar de la Renta outfit and had an Armani coat over his shoulders, and instead of a knife his fingers were clenching on his cellphone.

-Come in.

-What did you want to talk about?

-Sangwoo-ah, "us" cannot happen the way you probably want it to be.

In that moment Sangwoo felt his heart shrinking in place, in that moment, he thought, maybe this is the pain his character was feeling all along.


End file.
